Instable
by Destination darkness
Summary: Une part de Law l'aimait passionnément, il aurait voulu rester pour toujours avec lui, mais l'autre voulait le voir baigner dans son propre sang, quelle partie de lui triomphera sur l'autre ? OS Rating M


Hey ! Me revoilà, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! MOUAHAHA ! Enfin non, pas a vous, mais plutôt a ces merveilleux personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas, et tant mieux puisque comme ça je peux leur faire subir tout ce que je veux sans culpabiliser !

Bon, ceci est un doflamingo x law, et je rappelle juste que le Nodashi est l'épée dont il se sert. Je le dédicace a ma sweety-kami-sama pour qui je l'avais écrit il y a quelques mois~

Que toutes les âmes sensibles et les moins de 12/13 ans passent leur chemin, les autres, je vous retrouve a vos reviews ! ^^

Bonne lecture~

~Instable~

Un jeune garçon se tenait debout, au centre d'une grande place bordée de maisons chaleureuses. Ses yeux scrutaient les alentours lorsque une main pâle saisit sa maigre jambe, il la trancha, armé d'une arme bien trop grande pour son petit corps, aiguisée, elle le dépassait de beaucoup, pour la manier, il tenait sa lame.  
Le soleil couchant illuminait d'une lueur orangée les corps jonchant le sol, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait.  
Ici, le visage d'une femme pouvait être deviné, plus loin, ses jambes étaient posées sur une montagne de membres, de corps et de têtes, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, certains visages pleuraient, avaient pleuré, d'autres n'étaient que surprise, semblant se demander ce que faisait leur tête si loin de leur cœur.  
Ses yeux examinaient avec une fascination morbide les morts étalés, parfois les petites mains palpaient avec application un torse ou un visage. Finalement, après avoir observé chaque « personne », le petit brun s'éloigna, guilleret, la main et l'épée ensanglantées.  
_

J'ouvris les yeux sur la semi obscurité de la nuit, j'étais dans mon lit, mon Nodashi serré entre mes bras, moi même emprisonné entre deux bras épais, je me retirai lentement de cette étreinte, offrant la peau de mon dos a la fraîcheur ambiante, mes yeux se tournèrent vers le corps de l'homme endormi a coté de moi, descendant de ses épaules larges a ses muscles saillants, ses bras longs et nerveux, toute chair était ferme chez lui, son corps était grand, si grand, une véritable énigme médicale... Je repris alors mes esprits, j'étais en train de dévorer des yeux ce corps, de la même manière que j'avais observé tant de silhouettes se tordre et se briser dans le passé. Non, aujourd'hui encore.  
Je passai ma main sur mon visage et me levai, mais les bras forts du blond me rattrapèrent et me serrèrent contre le corps chaud, j'étais minuscule entre ses bras, ses mains seules auraient puent me tordre en deux.  
-Où crois tu aller comme ça?~  
-...Nulle part.  
Et je me retrouvai a nouveau sur ce lit.  
Le sourire qu'afficha alors Doflamingo ne me promettait rien de bon... Il se plongea dans mon cou, suçotant la peau fragile et mordant doucement dedans, ses mains s'attelaient déjà a caresser mes hanches, descendant lentement sur mon bassin.  
Rectification, ce sourire n'annonçait que du bon, du très bon même...  
Il descendit d'un cran sur mon corps frissonnant, ses mains saisirent mes fesses tandis que sa bouche s'intéressait de près a l'un de mes tétons, Je n'essayai même pas de retenir mes gémissements, pourtant indécents, le blond descendit encore un peu, sa langue vint titiller mon aine et ses doigts s'aventurèrent doucement à l'entrée de mon intimité.  
Tout en sursautant, je laissai échapper un cri plus fort que les précédents, tout en mêlant mes doigts aux cheveux de mon amant, il venait de passer sa langue sur mon sexe, le lapant tel un félin, mais alors que tout mon corps en demandait plus, il remonta et m'embrassa sauvagement alors qu'il glissait deux de ses doigts a l'intérieur de mon corps. Je poussai un étrange grognement, vite étouffé par les lèvres du shishibukai qui décida après quelques minutes de passer a la vitesse supérieur, il écarta doucement mes jambes et entra en moi bien moins lentement, me faisant me crisper alors que je refermais mes doigts sur la peau de son dos, il poussa un grognement de satisfaction et, voulant lui donner du plaisir, je m'efforçai de me détendre et donnais le départ de ses coups de reins en bougeant légèrement.  
Il ne se fit pas prier et entama ses coups de butoirs tandis que je m'accrochais a lui comme a une bouée, il s'amusait a me faire crier sous lui alors qu'il laissait parfois un grognement lui échapper, mais même s'il ne le montrait pas vraiment, je savais très bien qu'il prenait du plaisir alors je bougeais moi aussi en rythme avec lui et lorsque finalement la jouissance nous prit soudainement, je laissai de grandes griffures allant de sa nuque à ses bras. Il se laissa tomber à coté de moi et se rendormit lentement alors que je reprenais ma respiration. Je me levai, en me tenant contre le mur, mes jambes encore tremblantes trop faibles pour me retenir et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je me laissai tomber contre la paroi de la douche après avoir tourné le robinet. Je finissais de calmer mon corps et mon cœur quand je vis deux fins fils de sang couler sur le sol carrelé, remontant a leurs sources, j'écarquillai les yeux devant mes mains, presque propres maintenant, mais qui me semblaient recouvertes de sang, comme vingt ans auparavant, j'oubliai tout le reste et comme cette nuit là, je hurlais de toutes mes forces sans m'en rendre compte, j'entrevis Doflamingo ouvrir précipitamment la porte puis, ce fut le noir complet.

Le petit garçon ouvrit la porte d'une demeure assez grande, située près du port, il entra, retirant normalement ses chaussures, s'étirant. Il s'avança mais fut stoppé par un simple bâton tendu devant lui, il était tenu par un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux bruns et au visage semblable en de nombreux points à celui de l'enfant, seule différence, il tremblait.  
Le garçon fit une moue embêtée puis, après quelques secondes, leva son bras et amena la lame qu'il tenait au cou de l'autre, le tranchant rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer. L'homme s'effondra et plus loin, une femme et une petite fille hurlèrent, le garçon laissa un sourire s'afficher sur son visage et il leva a nouveau le bras, cette fois ci, il atteignit le bras de l'enfant brune, celle ci poussa a nouveau un hurlement, d'une douleur cuisante cette fois ci, le katana ensanglanté revint et s'enfonça dans la poitrine de la fillette qui s'effondra et suffoqua durant de longues minutes durant lesquelles sa mère la tenait dans ses bras, après que toute trace de vie est quitté l'enfant, elle releva les yeux vers son autre enfant, son fils qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus, ainsi taché de sang, les yeux amusés et un grand sourire sur le visage.  
Elle prononça un faible « pourquoi ? » entre ses larmes et ne fit aucun geste lorsque l'arme traversa son corps de part en part.  
Le garçon retira brusquement la lame, faisant gicler le sang de sa mère qui s'effondra aux cotés de sa fille.  
Fatigué, il posa l'arme au sol et s'assit en tailleur, fermant les yeux pour reprendre sa respiration.  
Il les rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard et sembla dans un premier temps déboussolé, mais lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur les trois corps l'entourant, il écarquilla les yeux et sentit rapidement des larmes monter en lui, il se leva tremblant et vit cette fois ci le Katana qu'il avait découvert quelques semaines auparavant et qu'il aimait tant. Il était recouvert de sang, il leva ses mains devant ses yeux. Tachées. Dans une d'elle se trouvait une longue entaille, faite par le Nodashi, il tomba et se recroquevilla.  
Il hurla.  
_

J'étais a nouveau sous cette douche, deux jours étaient passés depuis l'autre fois, j'avais eu du mal a calmer les inquiétudes de mon amant, mais j'avais fini par le rassurer après une autre partie de jambes en l'air... Mais depuis, je n'avais pas fermé l'œil, je ne cessais de voir l'image de mes mains ensanglantées, mais a la place de ma famille, je voyais le corps de l'homme qui j'aimais...  
Cette fascination pour les corps humains... je l'avais toujours eue, et je ne me lassais pas d'observer les réactions des corps en train de perdre vie, certains se tordaient, se blessant parfois encore plus, d'autres tombaient, calmes, comme celui de ma mère, d'autres encore étaient tout bonnement fascinants, comme celui sont la main m'avait attrapé la nuit de mon massacre, bien que tout portait à le croire mort.  
Je ne m'en lassais pas, et c'est bien ce que je craignais... Lorsque j'avais exécuté ma famille, je n'étais pas moi même, mais je me souviens avoir adoré ça... Depuis il m'était arrivé de perdre à nouveau le contrôle de moi même et d'assassiner des amis, parfois proches. Alors j'avais peur. Peur d'oublier a nouveau qui j'étais, peur de tacher a nouveau ces mains, peur de baigner dans le sang de mon amant.  
Alors je baignerais dans mon propre sang.  
Law saisit fermement le Nodashi et l'amena à l'intérieur de la douche, avec des gestes précis, il trancha une veine vitale, et il grimaça, puis deux, et il tomba au sol, il en trancha une troisième, et sourit.  
Lorsque plus tard Doflamingo le trouva, il était couché, l'eau de la douche devenue froide lavant les dernières traces de sang, il serrait son arme contre lui, et semblait heureux, comme endormi.  
Alors Doflamingo, le fort et fier shishibukai hurla son nom et l'étreignit contre lui une dernière fois.

Fin~


End file.
